1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna module and, more particularly, to an antenna module capable of generating three operation bandwidths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless transmission has gotten more and more attention since portable electronic devices have become more and more popular. How to enhance transmission quality and how to apply various communication standards to one single electronic device are significant issues for wireless transmission. An electronic device in the prior art is used to perform different communication standards by independent antennas. Those antennas are always separated from each other as far as possible so as to prevent the antennas from interfering with each other. The aforesaid manner can be achieved in large device but is difficult to be achieved in small device (e.g. cell phone). Since the electronic device tends to multi-mode and small size, multiple antennas are developed accordingly. However, the multiple antennas occupy much more space since the isolation of the multiple antennas cannot be overcome easily and the multiple antennas are usually formed or disposed on the same substrate.